Dark Sceptor (Scorpium Ultra)
is the son of Virus and Yvon. Introduced in Ultraman One (season 4), Dark Sceptor inherits the status as a blademaster from his mother during the crisis of Evil Messiah. In Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath, Dark Sceptor becomes the main protagonist as the protector of Earth. While residing on said planet, Dark Sceptor assumes the identity Ren Tomoya. Eythmology Dark Sceptor's naming is rather ironic. This is given by Yvon. "Dark" refers to the dark path of Virus had taken. "Sceptor" emphasises his status as a swordmaster. Personality Within the presence of humans as Ren, Sceptor has a compassion demeanor who enlightens those around him through his kindness while Ren enjoys the interaction with others in an eccentric manner while cultivating a casual attitude towards everyday lives. Ren further exhibited the aforementioned qualities through his relationship with his aunt and younger sister. Ever since his youthful days, Ren outrightly matured with an independence mindset of shouldering burdens for himself. As a result, Ren upheld the sense of devotion towards safeguarding the peace of the Earth and capitalizes on seeing it as the sole destiny for his future. Similarly like his mother, Ren shares an appreciation of human culture and having a loving heart to believe in "changing times" that will bring the Earth-civilisation in a beneficial future. Regarding the relationship with his parents, Ren outrightly showed an understanding side and reserving deepened respect towards his mother's remarkable willpower in protecting the peace of the universe. Due to harbouring an extensive hatred for his father, Ren has reacted recklessly during their initial meetings and was unwillingly in forgiving him for his antagonistic actions. However starting in Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath, Ren came to truly understand the pain behind the atrocities of Kai and through the former's desires to redeem and from the persuasion of his mother, Ren developed the brilliant expression for his father. History Past His mother expected him before becoming The Sacrifice, Dark Sceptor was born centuries after Yvon sealed herself away. He spent his younger days receiving guidance from his mother, honing his skills with his personal blade. Feeling ready as a combatant, Dark Sceptor signed the Pact Scroll and pledging himself as his universe’s Earth protector. Ultraman One S4-S5 Dark Sceptor debuts in episode 23, venturing to Magium World and knowing about his origins from Virus. Refusing to join his father, Sceptor was almost corrupted by Voiderium with the timely arrival of the Ultras and they subsequently took care of the Virus Army. Dark Sceptor rested himself before meeting The Scorpium Trio. However, Dark Sceptor could only watch as Virus triggers an apocalypse explosion before Messiah saved the entire universe. Sceptor ventured back towards Earth and accompanied by Cure, who freed his mother from the effects of Voiderium and both of them took residence in Planet Cure while further improvising his blademaster skills. Hearing the threat of Evil Messiah, Sceptor then joins the various Scorpium Ultras and those presented in Showa Universe against the aforementioned threat. Sceptor ended up merging with Cure Ocean, who joined hands with One Hexagonal and finally destroyed Evil Messiah. Sometime later, he returned back to Earth with Yvon. Scorpium Ultras: Rise of Good and Evil Sceptor was warned about the Dark Scorpium Ultras and Ultraman Breaker, before dealing against SnakeWheel with Yvon. During the climax, Sceptor confronted Dark Gale and Dark Chaos alongside Cure. Later on facing them alone as Cure went towards North America to defeat Delete. Although Sceptor was easily overwhelmed, his determination released his Ultimate Form and finally obliterated the dark Ultras. Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath Within the apparent absence of his family, Ren (Sceptor) takes on the mantle of becoming the protector of Earth. Ren was first seen socializing with the natives on his vacation, before reappearing in his Ultra Form to defeat Deleto and later on Spume, indirectly foiling the plans of Holoten of brainwashing the population through the aquatic organism. The first calamity threat came in the form of Maga-Tanothor, where Ren sees himself in an adversity state after the city was shrouded in darkness but Sceptor receives help from Vader with finishing off Maga-Tanothor and later, Ren reunites with his mother Sakura. Secretly, they had been observed by Kai from afar and through an invitation, Ren and Sakura finally meet up with him. However, Ren becomes displeased with Kai, causing Ren to battle against his father which was interfered by Sakura in Ultra Forms, who becomes wounded. While reluctantly, Ren joined hands with Kai to finish off the arriving Hell-Death and Arrestor and through motivation from Sakura, Ren finally decides to forgive his father. As a returning favor, Ren encourages his parents to repair their marriage ties but Ren himself almost died protecting the citizens from Moetargana before his parents saved him. Ren reassured his parents, as they ventured onboard to seek out their personal peace. During the showdown with Stargon, Ren joined forces with Trident, who later partnered himself with Vader and assisted Ren onto investigating a dimensional disturbance, where the trio ended up defeating a Galactron MK2 and Bemzeed at an unknown arrival. Ren protected a weakened Celestial from an Okami "Prince" and from teaming up the Moonlight Manipulator, Ren recovered back his Blademaster form and invited the Scorpium Trio for a celebration toast. Without given the break to rest, the toughest foes arrived as Hyozan, Ex-Basser "Aurora", Orochi and Taisun, but thankfully, Ren received assistance from the younger Scorpium Ultras; Windy, Lava and All. While Ren receives motivation from his comrades after they recounted their backstory, Ren's support during their battles on Earth enabled them to release their respectively Ultimate Forms. As they had departed, Ren faced off against the descend of Jugglus Reflector and almost facing death thanks to the timely return of his parents and Uota but the four of them was easily defeated. Ren entrusted the ending of Jugglus to his father, who unlocked his True Form through renewed determination. But after Kai was pushed into an adversity spot, Ren and Sakura becomes their final forms respectively and managed to weaken Jugglus before Kai permanently killed his teacher through the Voiderium Final. The Tomoya Family was established after celebrating the victory, where Ren becomes delighted with meeting his unborn younger sister in the future before bidding farewell to Uota, who engaged in a friendly battle with Kai. Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! In this crossover, Dark Sceptor went to an alternative Showaverse to recruit Ultraman Blank and Ultrawoman Zena in the fight against Kumasaga. Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras Sceptor first appeared as Ren, celebrating Ida's victory against Thermal Demaaga and approved her desire of becoming a protector, where his younger sister successfully mastered harmonizing Curium Water and Voiderium. Sceptor heard about the awakening of Guar Spectre, who returns back under the form of; Gina, Mold and Juda, bringing with them the revived Guar Army from Cure. And hence, Sceptor joins his family for the upcoming threat, where he partnered with his uncle Cure for the second time against Cyber Absorber and Juda, who later merged with his siblings to recreate their demonic father Guar. Seeing the planet's future at state with their revived powerful underlings, the Tomoya family entrusted the ending of Guar through Ida, who succeeded through Purge Form after her childhood friends joined Ida as co-hosts with Sceptor dealing against the revival of Cyber Absorber. During the arising threat of Evogargon, the Tomoya family ventured towards Planet Gurudo to safeguard the peaceful Alien Gold race as the crystallize beast was created by evil wrongdoers of their kind. Despite encountering Minous for the first time, Sceptor sensed the determination from his young "aunt" and after giving Minous an intensive training, the Tomoya Family ended up entrusting her with the killing of Evogargon. Sceptor ended up fighting against Shirogane Demaaga with Ida while Minous finished Evogargon through her Ore Form. During the finale, Sceptor and Ida were instead entrusted with recruiting the younger generation Scorpium Ultras and rendering assistance in eradicating Vipermayu after the elder ones went to restore the imbalances caused. Ultraman One The Movie: Fate! Scorpio Universal Calamity! Worried regarding the sudden disappearance of his mother, the Tomoya Family received a mysterious message after Cure recruited all the Scorpium Ultras to intrigue into the matter. While the rest are entrusted with saving the universe, Sceptor ventured towards Planet Tenebris with his father and younger sister. The three of them meet Kirisaki, the human disguise of Tregear who held Sakura as a hostage. While Ren and Ida become locked in battle with the Darkness Copies of; Rosso, Blu and Grigio, an enraged Kai charged against Kirisaki, fighting each other as Virus and Tregear respectively. While momentarily distracting their foes, they managed to free Sakura from the clutches of Tregear. Sceptor himself merged with Ida and succeeded in obliterating Ultraman Grube Darkness, who was fused from the Gruebe siblings. Meanwhile, their parents fused with each other during the pursuit of Tregear and finally killed off the vile Ultra. With peace restored at last and before returning to Earth, he blessed the marriage of Cure and Atlanta. Profile Stats *'Transformation Item': Willpower or Sceptium Blade **'Process': *'Grip Strength': 60, 000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 120,000 tonnes *'Running Speed': Mach 3 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 2.7 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 3.2 *'Flight Speed': Mach 4.6 *'Jumping Height': 600 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 3 *'Pressure': Unknown *'Weaknesses': Sceptor’s lifeforce is linked with Earth, anything bad happens to it will greatly affect the Ultra. As Blademaster, Sceptor should only access it for a short while. Body Features *'Sceptor Pincers': Sceptor possesses bracer-like protrusions on his forearms, having a sharp edge which also possessed Voiderium. *'Color Timer': Sceptor has a colour timer which only blinks when he is weakened. *'Ultra Armour': Sceptor has an Ultra Armour which is resistant to anything as long as his strength is sufficient. Due to lacking protectors, Sceptor has a rocky layer, making it extremely tough. As Blademaster, the armour is covered with an energetic aura of light, *'Eyes': Sceptor possess eyes, being circular in shape. *'Dark Lamp': A forehead crystal which glows dark-green. *'Star Shurikens': As Blademaster Form, Sceptor sports shurikens on notable parts of his body, which gives him more armour. Forms - Blademaster= Blademaster This form is obtained when Dark Sceptor fully understands his attribute blade and the willpower in protecting Earth. Like other Scorpium Ultras, it grants incredible boosts to all his aspects. :;Stats *'Grip Strength': 85, 000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 135,000 tonnes *'Running Speed':Mach 6 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 3.6 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 3.6 *'Flight Speed': Mach 7 *'Jumping Height': 750 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 5 *'Pressure': Unknown *'Height': 52 meters *'Weight': 47, 000 tonnes :;Abilities *'Powers of Normal Mode': Dark Sceptor can use a more powerful variant of his Normal Mode Attacks. :;Weapons *'Sceptor Blade': His blade weapon. **'Sceptor The Final': Sceptor infuses the blade with his inner light, before releasing a barrage of gigantic eclipse blades which destroys anything it hits. Sceptor’s strongest attack in this form or as an Ultra. **'Sceptor Swords': Dark Sceptor creates duplicates illusionary copies of the Sceptium Blade, to strike foes. He can concentrate all the blades into energy, firing a powerful cutter beam. **'Sceptor Rupture': Sceptor slams the ground with his blade, releasing vertical rock columns, creating a depression which imbalances and weakening foes, allowing him to deal with another move. **'Sceptor Especially': Sceptor charges the blade with Ultraviolet light, before firing a rainbow stream which is accompanied by lightning bolts. Can destroy multiple foes at once. **'Sceptor Dragons': Dark Sceptor can launch 7-8 dragons of pure energy. A maximum of 40 dragons can be summoned. They can fight against foes, attacking them directly and sent them to attack anything. In addition, they can act as a barrier and dissolving foes' attack into their bodies and negating it completely. Their associated attacks are exactly the same as his mother's. :;Special Moves *'Sceptor Sun Stream': Dark Sceptor can fire a powerful :;Physical Carried from Normal Form. }} Trivia *Dark Sceptor is the first Scorpium Ultra, not born through the natural way and originally was to be named Spectre. Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Scorpium Ultras Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Ultraman Virus